


Precious Time

by Supreme_Distraction



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Tension, Badass V (Cyberpunk 2077), Cyberpunk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, aldecaldos, nomads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: V was glad for the company—gladder still that it was Panam. Because tomorrow morning she would be heading to Pacifica to gain an audience with Evelyn's mysterious employer and hopefully find out more about the Relic socketed in her head. Who knew how that would go?
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Female V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Precious Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Existential_Parad0x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Existential_Parad0x).



> This is a gift for my wife, who was heartbroken when she realized she couldn't romance Panam during her Cyberpunk 2077 playthrough. Why isn't this couple a thing? :< This fic may contain some slight spoilers regarded Panam Palmer's questline, so if you haven't finished it you have been warned.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, GrimGrave <3

**_To call or not to call_ ** **_—_ ** **_that is the question._ **

**_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer_ **

**_The loneliness and despair_ **

**_Or to seek solace in another_ **

**_And by opposing end them_ ** **_—_ ** **_at least for now?_ **

_What the fuck are you on about now, Johnny?_ V thought testily, rubbing her aching temples. She was laying spread eagle on her bed and had been for a better part of an hour, just considering her next move. The shades were up and the sunlight that filtered in was blinding, but she was too worn out to fix it.

Her favourite brain eating parasite was getting progressively more dramatic and his quoting, though altered, reminded her of T-Bug. A feeling of regret mixed with a heavy dose of guilt swelled beneath V's breast and she heaved a sigh. That botched gig had set off an absolute shit show of events that had bent her world over its knee and fucked it in the ass without lube and V's life literally depended on getting answers—and fast.

And yet she had spent the last two days cavorting around the desert in the company of a Nomad group called the Aldecaldos. Or, more specifically, in the company of a gorgeous spitfire by the name of Panam Palmer, who V was totally avoiding thinking about. So much for that.

 **_I'm sayin' you need to get laid,_ ** the Engram of a terrorist long gone grunted. 

_Scuse me?_

**_Just call that sullen Nomad chick with the sweet ass and see if she's down to fuck. Maybe then you'll stop moping._ **

Her face heated with a mixture of embarrassment and indignation. _What the hell are you talking about?_

**_Her name's Panam, isn't it? That girl you're losing your shit for._ **

_I am NOT!_

**_I'm in your head,_ ** Johnny said, as if to a particularly stupid child. **_Hurt like a bitch when she rejected you, didn't it?_ **

Johnny Siiverhand's hidden power was to open up his big fuckin' mouth and make everything worse than it already was, V was convinced. She scowled up at her ceiling, unwilling to look at the construct while he paced and smoked. She'd never admit it, but he was right: she was lonely. Maybe it was the still fresh loss of her two partners in crime or maybe it was the ugly way her own mortality kept slapping her in the face. Regardless, V was hurting in ways that had nothing to do with her deteriorating neural network.

She didn't usually let people under her skin the way she had let Panam Palmer. Maybe it was their shared Nomad backgrounds, but mostly it was the pretty brunettes's no-fucks-given attitude and how she knew her way around automobiles. They actually had a lot in common, which made her a breath of fresh air amongst the shit stains V encountered in Night City. So, yes, she had feelings for the woman and, yes, her advance had been rebuffed.

It fucking sucked, but V had never been one to sit around and feel sorry for herself. 

Maybe she should just call up Meridith. Problem being, that lusty Corpo mature tended to split just as soon as her fun had been had and, though the sex was great, that wasn't really what V was currently on the market for. Hell, she'd even take a cuddle and weirdly philosophical chat right now. Clouds came to mind, but after bailing out Evelyn Parker, V couldn't say she'd be patronizing one of those establishments again any time soon.

Her list of contacts wasn't particularly long, the people who'd gotten ahold of her for her mercenary services aside, and Panam's contact details had quickly moved to the top of the list. It would be so easy to just place a tiny little call, yet V was paralyzed with indecision. She wasn't used to feeling like this and that made her current predicament all the more infuriating. V lurched into a sitting position and put her head in her hands. She was saved from making a decision by a faint trill that emanated directly from an implant inside her skull; the phone UI appeared, revealing the identity of the caller: Panam Palmer.

She'd be lying if she said the name didn't create a queasy little twitch in the pit of her stomach.

"Answer," she croaked, closing her eyes. Panam's pretty face appeared in V's mind's eye and she couldn't help but crack a smile. 

"Hey." 

Her smile was returned full force. _"Hey yourself... How are you feeling?"_

It had come to light that she was dying and V hated the careful tone Panam adopted when she asked. She had thought that the hardheaded Nomad of all people would understand that she didn't want to be treated any differently.

"Fine. What did you need?" Because, given her track record, the young woman was always getting into trouble and needed the support of good chooms like V to bail her out.

Because that's all they were—chooms. Why mess up a good thing?

 _"Nothing!"_ Panam answered too quickly. _"I_ _mean... I don't need your help this time, but I do want your company."_

 **_Will ya look at that..._ ** Johnny scoffed. **_Think you'll get past second base this time?_ **

"Fuck you," V snapped, forgetting in her ire not to address the personality construct aloud.

_"What?"_

Shit. "Er, nothing. Where did you want to meet up?"

_"Actually, I'll come to you."_

That was unusual. "Sure. I'll send you the coords now."

...

Night City would be the death of her, as it had been for countless others, but V really couldn't imagine life anywhere else. She exited her apartment and took the rickety lift to the first floor, avoiding eye contact with the host of unwashed homeless individuals squatting in any available clear space. There was a restaurant stall just past the outdoor gym and she had some time to kill, just like Jackie had when he came calling.

V hadn't sat down on the nearly threadbare stools since... Yeah. V ordered a bowl of noodles and, as she began to eat, a man with wild black hair and dark glasses appeared beside her. He looked distastefully at the food over his shades before sparking up a cigarette and taking a drag.

**_So what's the game plan here?_ **

_I'll see what she wants, same as always._

**_Really? Usually you've got a million questions._ **

He wasn't wrong, but V wasn't in the mood for wondering. Dealing with Panam was always a getaway vehicle ride of emotions; you never quite knew which direction you were headed or for how long the highs and lows would last. At this point, she was just preparing herself mentally—as she would for any paid gig.

There was the roar of an approaching engine and both Johnny and V peered past the stall. A dark-haired woman had pulled up at the front of the apartment building and she dismounted the scarlet motorcycle she'd pulled up on in a practiced movement. As she approached, she raked her fingers through wind-tousled hair and V recognized the young Nomad who she'd spent a considerable amount of time with over the course of the last week or so. She raised a hand in greeting and Panam made a beeline for her. 

She wasn't wearing a jacket, so slender shoulders were bare, and her usual oil spattered pants had been traded in for skinny jeans. She was still wearing the mechanic harness she usually wore around her hips and thighs, which accentuated her already impressive shape.

**_Damn._ **

_Would you get the hell outta here?!_ She'd left the pills that would shut him up, at least momentarily, back in her room and was regretting that decision now.

"Hey, V!" V found herself on the receiving end of a hug and she tensed mightily before gingerly returning the embrace. Panam released her far too quickly for her liking and sat down on the barstool next to her. Dark brown eyes flicked to the empty bowl in front of V. "Did you wait long?"

"Nah. You made good time from the Aldecaldos camp, huh?"

"Oh, yeah! I had to go around some NCPD roadblock when I entered the city limits, but otherwise it was smooth sailing."

"Cool. You hungry?"

"Starving. What's good here?"

V ordered and paid for both their meals, ignoring Panam's protest. They made small talk while Panam ate, mostly pertaining to the Aldecaldos and their search for a new home, and V gently directed the conversation away from anything having to do with the guy sharing her brain, though she knew Panam had questions.

When the Nomad sat back with a satisfied sigh, V asked how she wanted to spend the day. She was glad for the company—gladder still that it was Panam. Because tomorrow morning she would be heading to Pacifica to gain an audience with Evelyn's mysterious employer and hopefully find out more about the Relic socketed in her head. Who knew how that would go?

"I kind of wanted to see Night City through your eyes. Take me around V's 'City of Dreams.'"

"This doesn't have anything to do with me turning down your Clan invitation, does it?" Bingo. Panam's expression immediately became guilty. "Look, I told you it's nothing personal. I just have some shit I need to take care of first, that's all."

"I realize you know way more about me than I do about you, okay? I haven't been a very good choom and I want to change that."

Every time Panam uttered the word "choom," something inside V died a little. She shook her head, irritated that she'd let it bother her. "Whatever you want. Come on."

Her car was in the shop, but Jackie's Apollo pulled up out front at V's call. She straddled the motorcycle and Panam got on behind her, wrapping her arms tightly around V's waist from behind. It felt... Nice.

V wasn't one for sightseeing, but she knew her city like the back of her hand and she wanted to show Panam the _true_ City of Dreams—not the bullshit the media used to lure starry-eyed gonks with grand expectations and little in terms of a plan. By the time the duo had finished their little drive, they were downtown and the sun was setting. Not necessarily the safest place to be, but Panam knew how to handle herself and they were both armed. No one went anywhere in Night City without some kind of protection, whether that meant implants or good old fashioned steel.

"Let's grab a drink," V suggested, gesturing to the neon-washed entryway of a nearby bar.

"Great idea."

...

V could feel the throb of the bass in the floor beneath her boots. This wasn't her usual scene by far, but then the day as a whole had been on the unusual side, hadn't it? In a good way. 

She kept a close eye on Panam as they waded their way through the crush of bodies to the bar. They managed to find a clear spot to lean against the counter and Panam ordered two beers. She drained hers in two long draughts, before V even managed to make a dent in hers, and the bartender supplied her with another. V had seen Panam drink before, but not quite like this. Was she _trying_ to get drunk?

**_I say let her. The drunker she gets, the better you look._ **

V shot Johnny a scathing glare, choosing to nurse her beer rather than respond. She'd never been a huge fan of the stuff, but it served its purpose as a social drink. It was much too loud for casual conversation, but she enjoyed Panam's company nonetheless, their shoulders touching as they people-watched.

Then, Panam leaned in and asked, "Do you dance?"

"Uh..." It was difficult to think clearly when Panam's face was so close to hers.

Her hesitation was taken as affirmation and V found herself being lead by the wrist, back into the throng. They elbowed their way to the middle before Panam turned and rested her hands on V's hips. She was grinning as she applied pressure, encouraging V to sway to the music

It was difficult, what with all the people around them, to maintain any sort of personal space, and V found herself pushed into Panam. The Nomad didn't miss a beat, shifting so that their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces as she continued to sway and gyrate. Somehow, by the grace of whatever base gods remained in this hellish city, V found herself with her hands on full hips and her thigh wedged firmly between Panam's while they danced. Her core throbbed eagerly, her libido revved up by the closeness and friction, and the mercenary bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. If she didn't diffuse the situation soon, she would lose her mind. Not that this was anything new; she didn't think Panam was even aware of how her playful nature affected her "good choom."

**_Cleanup on aisle V._ **

_Eat a dick, Johnny._

"Let's get another drink," V suggested, raising her voice to be heard over the music and pointing towards the bar for good measure.

Panam nodded, detangling herself almost reluctantly from her dance partner. They made it to the bar in one piece, but before they could order, the duo found themselves surrounded. V sighed, shifting her stance so that she had a clear path to her firearm. 

The night had been going fantastically up until this point.

"Hey, ladies. Looking for some fun?" The speaker was tall, more chrome than 'ganic, and the way his glowing red eyes raked over Panam made V's blood boil. "Me an' my boys have been looking you over since you two arrived and damn if you aren't the sexiest dolls in here."

 _'Is this guy serious?'_ Panam's expression asked.

V rolled her eyes in response. "Not interested."

"Don't be like that. Ask anyone; we'll give you the time of your lives."

"I think maybe this guy needs to get his auditory processor checked," V said to Panam. "I know a real good Ripperdoc, does preem work on a budget."

Dark eyes twinkled. "Oh, yeah, I think I know the one you're talking about."

A vein stood out on the man's temple. "Oi, I'm tryna pay you ungrateful bitches a compliment."

Panam bristled, but V put a hand on her shoulder. "Not worth it. C'mon."

The mercenary took the lead, elbowing a path through the shady individuals, when she heard a member of his posse snicker, "Prolly would have been an awful lay anyway. 'specially the chinky eyed skank."

V stopped mid-step, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "What'd you just say, fucker?"

**_... Waste these assholes._ **

Finally, they agreed on something.

V spun around and punched the limp-dicked gonk in the face with all her might before he could vomit out more bullshit. There was a sickening crunch as his nose broke and he reeled, stumbling backwards into his cronies. They were quick to stand him back up and he roared profanities, blood dripping down his face.

There were a series of metallic clicks as everyone involved procured their weapon of choice—guns, knives, even an aluminum baseball bat. V leveled the barrel of her sawed off shotgun with the biggest guy's temple while Panam stood at her back, two SMGs drawn and pointed at two other assholes. It didn't take long for the tension to spread to the other patrons and, all at once, the club dissolved into chaos.

V was the first to shoot, dispatching her opponent in a splatter of blood and gray matter, and ducking to sweep the legs from underneath another man. Panam fired a sweeping volley, forcing the others to scatter, and the two made a dash for the bar, diving behind it for cover just as their attackers regrouped and opened fire. The liquor bottles lining the wall shattered, dousing the two in alcohol, and Panam returned fire blindly over the counter.

"Got a plan?" she asked, wiping her sleeve across her face. These guys were horrible shots, but they got closer to their hiding place after every reload.

"Get ready to flank 'em on my mark." V plucked a grenade from her belt and pulled the pin out with her teeth. She held onto it, counting down in her head before lobbing it towards their attackers. "... Go!"

Panam followed V as she shimmied along the length of the bar and, together, they vaulted over the opposite end of the counter. A shout went up, their pursuers having noticed them, but it was too late; an electromagnetic pulse ripped through their attackers, rendering their cybernetics momentarily unresponsive. V and Panam opened fire on their opponents' vulnerable backs and, when the dust cleared, seven prone forms lay, bleeding.

Johnny removed the cigarette from between his lips just long enough to spit on the floor near a dead man's feet. **_Good riddance._ **

* * *

"There's never a dull moment with you," Panam laughed, throwing her arm around V's shoulders. 

The crisp night air felt nice after the tense situation they'd left in their wake and the streets were unusually empty. V had ditched her motorcycle when she realized they were being tailed upon leaving the club, and they were sticking to the back roads on foot. It was quiet—as quiet as Night City could be, anyway.

"We're pretty good together. Those assholes didn't know what hit them.”

"Yeah. That was pretty quick thinking with that EMP grenade."

"Might have picked up a thing or two hanging out with this crazy Nomad chick."

"Oh yeah?" 

"Mm. She's a pain in my ass, but I've grown to like her."

Panam chuckled. "Yer not so bad yerself, I guess."

"I know."

"Bitch."

They both laughed, and a warm fondness swelled beneath V's breast, encouraging her to throw her arm around Panam's waist.

They walked like that in silence, their gait uneven, and V's mind wandered back to the Relic and the personality that shared her brain. She was running out of time and the little moments like this that most people took for granted would be few and far in-between.

If something happened to her... Would Panam miss her? 

Panam misstepped, nearly falling, and V steadied her. "Damn. I must be drunker than I thought I was."

"The adrenaline's wearing off. We should get you back to my apartment."

"Ugh. Yeah. I hope you don't mind me staying."

"Not a problem. It's late and Saul would want me to babysit."

Panam elbowed V's side, just hard enough to hurt. "Hardy har. You're hilarious."

* * *

"Shit... Not good."

V slumped over the kitchen sink, her arms braced on the counter as her vision blurred and dimmed around the edges. Her temples throbbed and her stomach felt as though she'd ingested knives. The blood and stomach acid cocktail she'd just vomited up stung her throat and V groaned as she turned on the tap to rinse it down the drain. She was glad Panam had gone to shower first and hadn't witnessed her getting sick. Again.

Without looking up, the mercenary fumbled around the countertop until her fingers encountered a cylindrical object: the pills Misty had given her. V misjudged her grasp and the bottle fell onto its side, rolled, then clattered to the tile, and she swore colourfully. Everything hurt and she didn't have the strength to go down after them.

"You okay?"

 _Fuck_. It took incredible effort to pull herself together, stand upright, and act as though she wasn't falling to pieces, but V managed. Sort of. "Yeah, uh, could you pass me that pill bottle?"

"What is this?" Panam asked, after failing to find an explanation on the label.

"Just some meds," V responded evasively, holding out her hand. She threw back two and dry swallowed them, pointedly avoiding the suspicious stare she received from Panam. "Shower okay?"

"Sure beats the old beat up metal basin back in camp."

Lacking modern comforts was one of the things V didn't miss from her Nomad days and she smiled sympathetically. "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Nonsense. It's your place. Besides, we're both girls so there's no problem sharing, right?"

It was only then that V took a good look at the Nomad, dressed in only an oversized T-shirt she had borrowed for the night, and her throat constricted. There was a "problem" flooding to the apex of her thighs and making a mess of her underwear and there was no way she was getting to sleep tonight unless she took care of it. "S-sure... I'm gonna go grab a shower. Make yourself at home."

V went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. It was silly, but doing so made her feel a bit more in control—as though that would protect her from her repressed desire. Shaking her head at her own foolishness, V turned on the water, cranking it as hot as it would go, and stripped. She released a sigh after stepping beneath the spray, a bit of the tension leaving her frame.

The walls were thin as scrap metal. If she was going to do this, she was going to have to be quick and, above all, quiet. V ran her fingers through dark curls that she hadn't had time to shave, what with all that had been going on. She pushed her fingertips past her feminine lips, teasing her entrance and gasping when she discovered just how wet she was. There was one curvy, dark-haired Nomad to blame for that...

 _Panam_. V pushed two fingers inside, stifling a moan as she relished at the sensation of her muscles flexing around the intruders. She began pumping her fingers quickly, trying to find a good angle. Quick wasn't going to be a problem, considering how turned on she was... 

" _Mm_..." There it was. V's hips twitched, her toes curling on the tile. She braced her free hand against the shower wall, spreading her legs wider as she began fucking herself in earnest.

It was a little exciting, knowing that Panam was in the room adjacent. Perhaps V was a bit of an exhibitionist and she hadn't even known—

 ***Knock, knock***

"V? I have to pee."

The toilet was directly behind her, built right off of the shower because that's what the moron who had designed the apartment building figured out was cheapest in terms of square footage. The layout had never been a problem until right this fucking moment.

"Can't you hold it?" V hissed, her need to orgasm overriding whatever little hostessing etiquette she possessed. 

_So close_... V doubled her pace, her eyelids fluttering as electric arcs of pleasure zipped along her spine.

***Knock, knock***

_Seriously_?! 

The door swung open—how the fuck had she forgotten to lock it?!—and V nearly slipped and fell right on her face in her haste to assume an innocuous pose. Panam was beet red—at least the parts of her face that V could see as she covered her eyes with her hand and hustled into the stall.

"Sorry, sorry! Damn alcohol went right through me..."

V wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom, more tense than she had been when she had entered. She quickly toweled off and threw on some nightclothes before crawling into bed and scowling up at the ceiling. 

Who needed sleep anyway?

…

It was... Immensely awkward knowing Panam was within arm's reach behind her. V was trying hard not to toss and turn, lest she disturb her bedmate, but it seemed her efforts were wasted.

"This will be the third time I'm sleeping under a roof with you," Panam murmured, the bedsprings creaking as she shifted.

"And the first time we'll actually be sharing a bed," V remarked, keeping her tone light. 

She didn't want to scare Panam off again by being too forward and was immensely thankful the inhibitors had disabled Johnny's commentary for the time being.

Her train of thought was abruptly derailed by the arm that was slung over her waist and the full breasts that pressed against her back through a thin cotton barrier.

"Is this okay?"

V _should_ have given her a stern talking-to about getting someone's hopes up by sending mixed messages, but instead she nodded mutely. Panam's breathing slowed, tickling the nape of V's neck, and the mercenary released a sigh. She was bone weary, yet her mind was wide awake.

"Can I ask you something?" Panam's voice asked softly, right in her ear.

V swallowed hard. "Shoot."

"When I came into the bathroom earlier, were you... uh..." She didn't complete the sentence; she didn't have to, nor did V want her to.

The mercenary cleared her throat, her face burning. "We should get some shut-eye."

"I could give you a hand... If you want."

V was sure she'd misheard, which was why she didn't acknowledge the offer. "G'night."

There was a flurry of movement and, next thing V knew, she was flat on her back and Panam Palmer was straddling her waist. Dark eyes were wide, pleading, and they froze V in place as though she'd been hit with a stun baton.

"Look... I'm sorry for what I said before about us being "just friends." I was scared. I've never gotten so close to someone so quickly before, especially some random merc who I met on a job."

It took everything in V to maintain a neutral expression. She was—bewildered, hopeful, doubtful, overjoyed, suspicious—feeling a lot of things that she wasn't quite able to sort through at this very moment. "Panam..."

"I want you in my life, V. When you told me you were dyin'... I realized I couldn't imagine life without you."

"... I understand." Damn the quaver in her voice. "I feel the same way about you."

"Then why are we wasting precious time?"

V wasn't sure who kissed who, but she sank her fingers into dark locks as she thrust her tongue past Panam's lips. Panam invited her inside with a muffled moan and their tongues twisted against each other.

Was this actually happening? It was almost surreal kissing the woman who had occupied the majority of her waking thoughts. V would have pinched herself if her hands weren't so busy pushing up the hem of Panam's shirt. They had to stop kissing so V could remove the damn thing and her own shirt was quick to join it on the floor. 

"Fuck..." V breathed, drinking in the sight of ample curves. 

Panam smirked, the expression quickly making way for a gasp as V buried her face between twin peaks, palming one and nipping the curve of the other. V teased dusky nipples with teeth and tongue, relishing in the hushed sounds Panam made as her hands roamed every bit of skin she could reach. She ghosted her fingertips over Panam's ribcage, along the sides of a narrow waist, to wide hips where she traced nonsensical patterns. Panam arched into her touch, whining, and V grasped the globes of the ass she'd appreciated on more than one occasion. She was thrilled to find it was just as plush as it looked—sensitive, too, if the way Panam's hips bucked and her voice took on a huskier quality were anything to go by.

V buried her face in Panam's throat, taking in the woman's natural scent as she did away with their final articles of clothing. Now fully naked, Panam straddled V's lap, hugging the mercenary's head to her breast as V continued to lavish attention on her breasts. Panam started when a hand cupped her sex and a whimper escaped her when V stilled, sitting back to admire her handiwork.

"V..." She wasn't used to that pleading tone.

"You sure?"

" _V."_ Some of the fire returned to dark eyes and Panam placed her hand over V's, applying pressure until the tips of long fingers dipped into wet heat. "Fuck..."

"Fuck," Vi groaned, her inner muscles twitching sympathetically. 

She wasted no more time sliding a single digit into Panam's sex, up to the second knuckle. It was a tight fit and V wondered idly how long it had been since the Nomad had seen any action, but the thought was forgotten as Panam rolled her hips and looped her arms around V's neck. 

V thrust shallowly, until the initial resistance had abated a degree, then eased in a second finger as Panam trembled and bucked. She claimed the Nomad's lips again as she began a steady pace, the upward angle allowing her to hit a spot deep inside that made Panam tense and cry out hoarsely.

"V...!"

Damn, if her name didn't sound good coming out of Panam's mouth.

V kissed the underside of Panam's jaw, using long, powerful thrusts to drive the bucking woman wild. She watched, awed, as full breasts bounced and Panam bit her lip as her pace became more frantic. The slick sound of her excitement could be heard between moans—a testament to how good V was making her feel. 

"I'm gonna...!" Panam choked out, her eyes rolling back in her head.

V grunted, rubbing her thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of Panam's slit, and the added stimulation sent her over the edge. Panam's inner muscles clenched mightily, holding V's fingers like a vice-grip as she reached orgasm. Her nails bit into the mercenary's shoulders as Panam attempted to ground herself, leaving little crescent shaped welts, and she slumped into V, spent.

It took almost a full thirty seconds, during which V petted her partner with her unoccupied hand, before Panam pulled herself together. She shifted gingerly, shivering when V pulled her fingers free. "That..."

"Mm." V kissed Panam's temple. She wanted more, but the Nomad seemed spent—

Panam pushed V onto her back, catching her off guard with the suddenness of the motion. Her expression was downright debauched as kissed her way down V's body and the mercenary felt a twinge of self consciousness when Panam was face to not-face with her pussy. If she minded, Panam didn't give any indication; she buried her nose in soft curls, her tongue quickly finding and drawing slow circuits around V's clitoris. 

V spread her legs eagerly, a low moan leaving her, and her hips jerked when fingers teased her entrance.

"Jesus Christ, V." Panam's astonishment caused her to stop what she was doing entirely. In the low light, she could see the slickness that had leaked out on V's thighs.

"Guess that answers your question," V huffed, squirming. "Could you...?"

"Were you thinking about me?" The little minx was grinning and V simultaneously wanted to punch and kiss her.

Before she could snarl something pointed, Panam nipped the inside of her thigh and wiggled her fingertips—as if to remind her what was at stake here.

V growled, the apex of her thighs throbbing. "Yes! Okay?!"

Panam beamed—and thrust three fingers into V's snatch without warning, causing the mercenary to release a wordless howl. The good ache of being _full_ made V see white and her hips moved of their own volition to meet Panam's thrusts.

"You looked like you needed it," Panam said conversationally.

"F _uck_!" V grabbed Panam by the hair and forced her head down, partially to shut her up, but mostly— "Mm..."

Panam obediently returned to lapping the hypersensitive bundle of nerves at the top of V's slit, her fingers never slowing. The twin assaults had V clawing at the sheets, white hot pleasure wracking her frame. A litany of moans and throaty encouragements left the mercenary's throat, desperate to finally achieve release. She bucked and whined, a sheen of sweat breaking out on her skin as a result of the heat of their entwined bodies.

"Panam," V moaned, eagerly riding the Nomad's fingers. " _Right there_...!"

Panam wriggled her fingertips against that same spot, curving slightly, and V saw stars. Finally, with a scream muffled by the pillow she pulled over her face, V came. Her inner muscles clenched spasmodically as she arched, and Panam eased her down from her high with slow, shallow thrusts. 

God damn, V had needed that more than she had realized.

In the afterglow they laid there, lazily pawing at each other's bodies. V had never felt so fulfilled after sex before, the warm contentedness of the act lingering long after the fun had ended. A goofy grin spread across her face, unbidden, and Panam sat up, propping up her head on her fist.

"What's with the look?"

"Mm." V leaned in and kissed Panam's temple. When she pulled away, dark eyes were warm and the corners of full lips twitched upwards.

"I'm going to sleep like the dead tonight."

V glanced at the display across from the bed; "tonight" would only last for a few more hours.

Panam yawned and began to fumble with the sheets, but V caught her wrist. As the mercenary straddled Panam, she gave her a wicked grin.

"V-V, wait— _Mmph_..!"

Who needed sleep anyway?


End file.
